Birdsong:  The Three Birdsounds of Brian Kinney
by Predec2
Summary: Brian and Justin's revolving relationship as seen through birdsong.  Schmoopy/fluff - one shot.


_**A/N: It is really odd where you get plot bunnies from - LOL! I read about these three kinds of birdcalls in a Sunday weekend magazine a few weeks ago and immediately thought about Brian Kinney. This is just a one-shot to depart from the heavy drama I have been writing lately. The three types of birdcalls are attributed to Sally Roth, author of a book called "The Backyard Bird Lover's Ultimate How-to Guide." No infringement is intended. This one's a little odd, I suppose, but I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! :0**_

* * *

_"The more you listen to the birds, the more you'll understand them…There are three kinds of birdcalls every bird lover can learn to distinguish, no guide required..." _

I. _**DOMINANCE**_: _**This i**__**s the most common and recognizable of calls. A bird will repeat this song to claim his territory throughout nesting season. **_

The pulsating sounds pouring out of Babylon would flood over the would-be participants as they waited impatiently in line to get into the popular gay club. One man, however, never had to wait his turn for access. Brian Kinney's reputation was so well known among the men in regular attendance, as well as the club's owner, that he was granted instant entry the moment he arrived. The owner knew that allowing this darkly handsome, walking advertisement for sex was good for business. Men practically flocked around Kinney like foundlings under the tutelage of a great winged bird of prey. If he _had_ been a bird, he would have no doubt been born as an eagle, at once graceful but also predatory, incredibly strong and agile; the master of his hunting domain.

Before he even left for the club, Brian would carefully preen in front of his bathroom mirror, making sure that not a stitch of clothing or hair on his head was out of place; satisfied as usual that he was perfection personified, he would subsequently arrive at the dance club to stalk the crowded floor of Babylon, seeking out the newest "member" to be installed as the next honored participant in the Brian Kinney Hall of Fucks; everyone knew they were damn lucky to be a member of _this _man's club – that was the way _Brian_ saw it and the _victims_ saw it, at least until they found out afterward about his one-time-only, _I've had you, you're old news_ policy. He had fucked them, they were a good enough sexual release or, more often than not, _not so good_; afterward, it was time to seek out his next diversion to be interspersed between the booze and the drugs. Yes, there was no doubt that _this_ magnificent bird was the King of his Flock.

* * *

**II**. _**ALARM**__**: A bird will use this call when chasing off a predator or intruder. Though the noise will differ depending upon which bird is sounding the alarm, the call is less melodic, sharper and more abrupt. "Once you start listening, you'll be able to hear the panic or scolding in the voice." **_

Somewhere along the line when he was least prepared for it, this blond-haired, blue-eyed, innocent fledging of a man – _barely_ a man – had latched his talons onto him and stubbornly refused to take his one-time-only policy seriously. After several concerted efforts to rid himself of this persistent pest, he resigned himself to playing along with it – after all, this angelic-looking boy was absolutely _beautiful_, he had to admit. And he had to admire his tenacity and his sexual drive, which _almost_ matched his own; he grudgingly conceded that there could certainly be _worse_ things in life than a sweet, sensitive, _totally-_the-polar-opposite-of-him man caring about him and wanted to take care of him (as if he _needed_ someone to do that – Brian Kinney could damn well take care of himself, thank you). And it wasn't quite so bad having someone warm to cud…...uh, _wake up to_ in the morning, _when and ONLY when HE decreed it so_, mind you. I mean, the boy practically _worshipped_ him with his expressive, crystal-blue eyes and his face which would light up animatedly just at one look of tolerance from him. And God forbid if he should utter a "not bad" to him about his drawing, cooking, or anything else – the boy's radiant, almost blinding smile would practically light up a whole fucking _city_.

He really couldn't pinpoint when their relationship changed, but he could certainly determine _where _it happened – at his normal roost: Babylon. It was a bustling Friday night, even more than normal, with wall-to-wall men bumping and grinding into each other as a screeching cacophony of sound blasted overhead. He and Justin had arrived right after midnight and after a few drinks, he had promptly left his fledgling's side so he could spread his own wings and fly, seeking another new fuck, another temporarily-entertaining nameless trick to drag to the backroom for a quick _catch and release._

An hour later, physically sated from his entertainment, he had walked back into the writhing, sweaty mass of bodies, nonchalant to the ogling stares of others, but unable to prevent himself from determinedly seeking out one young eaglet in particular. A slight sense of panic set in, unbeknownst to anyone else (after all, he had a _reputation_ to uphold) when he didn't immediately spot his young protégée among the vast sea of dancers. His heart began to pound even harder in alarm, however, when at last he spotted the boy with the golden, shining hair furiously struggling against a larger, beefy brunet by the bar as the man held him captive with his weight, pressing him against the counter and practically pawing him to death as he tried to smash his lips against the full, rosy ones for a kiss – no, it was more of an fucking _assault,_ Brian thought, as his blood boiled and his eyes flashed in righteous fury.

Quicker than you could say _wind beneath my wings_, Brian Kinney had swooped in on the stalker and dispatched him with a single cold-cock punch to his pock-marked face. As he swept the young, trembling boy into his tender, protective embrace and gently scolded him for not being careful enough around admiring strangers, he realized his days of being an uncaring, independent and proud version of an eagle were irretrievably and irrevocably _OVER_. The most surprising realization of it all, however, was that he _didn't care_; in fact, he rather _liked it_.

* * *

**III. **_**LOVE**__**: When courting or singing to a mate, birds will occasionally sing a "whisper song," described as "a quiet, intimate piece of music that's utterly romantic." But you may have to listen long and carefully for this one, because it's usually sung in private.**_

"Brian?" Justin called down from their bedroom at Britin, clad only in a sheet wrapped around his waist; he was a little perplexed to not hear any sounds coming from below. He had hoped his husband would still be in their bed when he woke up; he had blissfully fallen asleep last night in his mate's strong, warm arms after they had made love in their bed three times in their own unique commemoration of their wedding day. Today promised to be a continuation of the euphoric excitement he had experienced last night as they made preparations to leave for their honeymoon in Spain, although as long as he was with the man he loved, he didn't really care if they went anywhere or not; to him, paradise was anywhere that _Brian_ was. Now all he had to do was figure out where the man had gone and what he was up to.

He glanced down at his ring-laden left hand and smiled, still not quite believing that he and Brian were married at last. They had traveled so many roads – some rocky, some smooth – to get to this point, but now that they were finally here, he almost believed the happiness he was feeling would virtually burst from his chest. His eyes sparkled with tears of joy and he sniffled just a little as he rubbed his finger across the simple, platinum band that signified their devotion and love to each other.

_Where could the man have gone_? he wondered, puzzled, as he walked down into the lower level and noticed the living room also silent and empty. A quick check of the kitchen also turned up no sign of his new husband. As he explored the rest of the house and found no sign anywhre of his lover, he was beginning to become worried.

Just as he was about to consider a full-blow panic attack, he heard the faint sounds of music wafting through the open windows of the house from the covered patio out back and the clinking of what sounded like glasses. He smiled in relief, knowing that he had found his mate at last, as he walked toward the double French doors that led from the drawing room out to the backyard gazebo.

"_There_ you are, Sunshine," was the tender greeting as soon as he walked through the doors. Justin turned to acknowledge his husband and stopped dead in his tracks. Underneath the latticed roof of fragrant, lavender-colored wisteria vines overhead, Brian had set the round table with an extravagant breakfast feast. There was a crisp, white tablecloth covering the glass-topped table with their newly-acquired square-shaped, white dinnerware received as a wedding present and silver-trimmed goblets filled with fresh orange juice and spring water. There were several entrée dishes covered with silver domed tops surrounded by fresh strawberries from their organic garden faithfully tended by the three onsite employees Brian had hired just before their move to the new house. The table was complete with royal-blue fabric napkins and a large vase in the center containing blood-red, long-stem roses interspersed with babies' breath and a dozen golden gardenias. Where Brian had gotten _this_ batch of the rare flowers from, Justin had no idea. But the fact that he had somehow secured them in addition to the ones that had been used to decorate the backyard yesterday for their wedding ceremony really didn't surprise him. In fact, nothing by now surprised him about his mate, except maybe _this_. _THIS _romantic, sunrise setting overlooking the green valley below was definitely over the top and unexpected and left Justin almost speechless by its beauty and exquisiteness.

"Brian," he gasped in pleasure, smiling as his husband rushed up to him and swept him into his arms for a lengthy kiss. When he was finally able to break off their passionate greeting, he whispered breathlessly, his face alit with love and delight, "This is _wonderful_. How did you MANAGE this, _Mr. Kinney_?"

Brian smiled in response to Justin's reaction. "Oh, I have some little elves I put to work early this morning while you were still in bed. A little birdie helped me figure out what you might like for your first breakfast as my husband."

Justin laughed. "You mean, a little _mama bird_, by chance?" He had seen his mother and Brian conversing quietly, their heads together, while Justin had danced with Debbie last night after he and Brian's first dance together as husbands. Now he had a pretty good idea what they had been discussing.

Brian nuzzled his new husband's nose affectionately before he whispered, "She might have helped me a little bit," he confessed, before he swooped in to steal another brief kiss. "Ready to _eat_, Sunshine?" he asked wickedly, a twinkle in his eye. Justin nodded, a knowing smile on his face. They _both_ knew they would be "eating" _something_ all day long, at least until their flight later today. "Do you have to ask, Mr. Kinney?" he retorted. "This is ME you're talking to, remember?"

"Oh…yeah, you have a point there, Sunshine. If anyone does NOT eat like a bird, it would be YOU." He lovingly ruffled his husband's golden hair at the nape of his neck as he added huskily, "Well, we'll just have to work it off you later, won't we?" he crowed softly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I like the way you think," Justin murmured adoringly as he stared into the well-known, hazel eyes that were staring back at him unabashedly with the love that he felt for HIM. Sometimes he was still amazed by the transformation that had taken place with his partner, but he never doubted that it was real. All he had to do was look into his eyes – the windows of the soul, they say – to know it was true.

Brian knew that here, now, with just the two of them, he could be free to express what was truly in his heart, far away from prying, perhaps skeptical eyes and ears. He really didn't care, though – the only man he really needed to convince was standing right in front of him, being cradled tenderly in his arms. He would never stop telling this man how much he meant to him, and he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life _showing_ him.

Justin squeaked in surprise as Brian reached down unexpectedly and scooped him up into his arms, the sheet slowly fluttering to the ground unnoticed. Wrapping his own slender hands around his husband's neck, he tilted his head back and laughed with utter joy as Brian twirled him around in his arms and laughed along with him. "I think I'll take my breakfast as a carry-out," Justin giggled, as Brian curled his lips under in amusement.

"Your wish is my command, Mr. Taylor," Brian whispered softly, his own eyes suddenly bright with unexpected tears of joy as his heart swelled. As the soft jazz music continued to play quietly in the background, he proudly carried his wonderful golden eaglet over to the table to begin the first day of the rest of their lives in their own grandiose love nest.


End file.
